


Drass på dass

by lil_bonsai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fairies, Gen, Magical Creatures, Norsk | Norwegian, One Shot, Translation, Wholesome
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_bonsai/pseuds/lil_bonsai
Summary: Vil England helst bli sett på dametoalettet eller slå lens på seg rett før et toppmøte? Tøft valg, men én av dem introduserer ham i alle fall til en ny verden av magiske bekjente.





	Drass på dass

I samme øyeblikk det ble annonsert at det var på tide med et avbrekk reiste England seg fra stolen og jogget diskré mot døren, i et forsøk på å gjemme det fysiske hastverket så godt som overhodet mulig. Han hadde holdt seg i to timer, og med tanke på at herretoalettene mest sannsynlig var opptatt grunnet at halvparten av båsene hadde en form for teknisk feil, hadde ikke England noe imot å bruke dametoalettet. Når sant skal sies ville han mye heller bli avslørt på dametoalettet enn å møte opp på et toppmøte med skrittet på buksene en mørkere nyanse.

Det var derimot ingenting som kunne ha forberedt ham på denne turen.

Kjapt og smidig valset han inn i en av båsene på dametoalettet og frydet seg over at de andre var tomme. Med et lettelsens sukk gjorde han sitt, og det var da han dro opp underbuksene at han så den sorte skikkelsen titte opp av dovannet. Ansiktet hans ble tappet for farge. Med et hyl i hvor oktavene nådde nye høyder, snublet England bakover og inn i døren med blikket frosset på stedet. For redd til å bevege seg med tanke på hvilke katastrofale hendelser som kunne ta sted om han gjorde det, låste han blikk med skapningen; Dens glødende, grønne dammer av intet som var skjult bak en tykk og våt mopp av hårliknende tråder. Hva enn som potensielt fantes nedenfor dens øyne var gjemt under vann. Og like fort som den hadde dukket opp, dukket den under igjen og forsvant.

Som en bil i tung trafikk beveget ikke England seg en centimeter; Ikke med fingrene, ikke med øynene, ikke med lungene til tross for hvordan han klødde etter å skrike igjen. Da… _Den_ ikke viste tegn til retur kunne England sakte låse opp døren, fokuset fremdeles på toalettet, sno seg gjennom den smale døråpningen, og lukke den så stille som mulig. Vanligvis ville han ha trekt i snoren først, men i Hennes Majestet Dronningens navn kom det ikke på tale at han kom til å nærme seg det toalettet igjen. Han lyttet forsiktig i tilfelle han hadde gått glipp av lyden som indikerte at _den_ hadde kommet tilbake, og kunne endelig dra opp buksene da han ikke hørte noe.

Visstnok hadde han tenkt at han foretrakk dametoalettet framfor å vise de andre nasjonene at han hadde slått lens i buksa, men nå var han ikke riktig sikker lenger.

“ _Britannia_!” kalte en polstret stemme da England kom tilbake til konferansesalen hvor alle EU- og EØS-landene var til stede, “Men Herre min, du ser ut som om du nettopp har møtt på en poltergeist!”

Med et ertende smil satte England seg ned på stolen sin ved siden av Frankrike, en kamp ravende på innsiden for å ikke vise eventuelle virkninger etter hans absurde toalettbesøk. Han utkledde sitt fravær av respons med hans vanlige avsmak mot franskmannen, siden ingen kom til å tenke stort om det.

Da møtet nok en gang ble iverksatt hadde Frankrike tatt ledelsen ved å presentere den økonomiske prognosen G4-landene hadde regnet ut et par måneder tidligere. Riktignok ville England med glede lyttet slik at han kunne peke ut feil og gi uoppfordrede råd for å tilfredsstille sitt overlegenhetskompleks mot Frankrike, hadde det ikke vært for at hjernen jobbet på høygir for å bearbeide toaletthendelsen. Faktisk kunne England fremdeles høre hjerteslagene avgi ekko i ørene mens kald svette rant nedover ryggen. Hva i _svarte_ var det han hadde vært vitne til?

_Det må være jetlag_ , tenkte han i utgangspunktet, men kom på at tidsforskjellen mellom hans hjemland og landet hvor møtet holdt sted hadde en differanse på én time. Javel, så var det muligens ikke jetlag. England tok seg i å granske tidslinjen over uken som var gått for å grave etter noe som kunne forklare hans irrasjonelle hallusinasjon. Hadde han spist noe fordervet? Hadde han snublet og slått hodet? Søvnmangel? Grublende tvinnet han tomler da han forstod at ingen av alternativene tjente som noen grunn. I et stille irritasjonens øyeblikk dukket det opp et mildt nærvær på skulderen som kjælte mot kinnet. Selvfølgelig sa England ingenting da han ikke ville forstyrre konferansen. Takk og lov at feen ikke trengte noen ord for å vite at hennes påsyn var anerkjent.

Hun spurte spørsmål etter spørsmål om hvorfor han var så stiv og opphengt i tanker, nappet litt i håret og ørene hans da han ikke svarte. Hun fløy i sirkler rundt hodet og passerte synsfeltet hans flere ganger enn han kunne telle på to hender, før hun omsider landet på toppen av hodet da han ikke viste tegn til å bevege seg. I et siste forsøk spurte feen ham hva som var galt før England ante at hun stivnet til.

“ _Hva er i veien?_ ” spurte England med tegnspråket han og hans magiske venner hadde pønsket ut for å kunne kommunisere når han måtte avstå fra tale. Selv om feen omtrent ikke veide noe kjente han henne forlate hans side da hun bestemt svevde mot den andre siden av rommet; Mot medlemmene av Det europeiske økonomiske samarbeidsområde. Jammen ville han hvese hva i all verden hun holdt på med, men i og med at det ikke var mulig festet han bare blikket og fulgte henne intenst som om øynene kunne skyte dolker. Hvis hun fortsatte kom hun jo til å forstyrre andre nasjoner-

England lurte på om han hadde fnyst høyt eller om det kun var internt. Så klart ville ikke feen forstyrre noen siden det kun var England som kunne se henne i utgangspunktet. Lenende tilbake i stolen kjente han vekten fra skuldrene heves nå som han hadde én mindre ting å bekymre seg over. Han så på mens den asurblå lysdotten forsøkte å etablere kontakt med Liechtenstein, og han forestilte seg hvor gode venner de kunne ha blitt om Liechtenstein var i stand til å se henne. Feen lekte med sløyfen og beundret dens elegante farge, men stoppet da jenta ikke responderte. Det så ut som om feen var på leting etter noe uten å vite hvor hun skulle begynne. Skuffet fløy hun videre til en halvsovende Island som satt ved siden av Liechtenstein. Heller ikke han gav noe oppmerksomhet til feen da hun var utenfor hans oppfatningsregister, men så spørrende ut da sløyfen på skjorta løsnet fordi hun dro i den. Han så seg rundt, til og med på feen, og knyttet snørene sammen da han ikke så noe. Igjen hang feen med hodet idet hun forlot hans side.

Nå var ikke England akkurat vergen til hans magiske venner, men ved å iaktta feens feilende oppdrag følte han seg som en far som ventet på at datteren skulle få seg noen lekekamerater på første skoledag. Følelsen ekskaverte frem et par minner av Amerika fra den tiden han ikke var større enn en småtass, og England lot blikket vandre videre sammen med feen.

I et siste forsøk nærmet feen seg Norge og så seg bestemt rundt, på likhet med en hund som hadde fanget snerten av en godbit. Hverken England eller sannsynligvis feen forventet at innsatsen skulle bære frukt, så i det øyeblikk Norge snappet ut av en virkelighetsflukt, som om han hadde hørt summingen fra en veps og så seg rundt etter den, kunne ikke England annet enn å lene seg frem i forhåpning. Han så nøye etter mens den yngre nasjonens øyebevegelser samsvarte med hvor feen fløy. Selv om hans sløve uttrykk var vanskelig å fortolke var det noe i måten han fulgte henne med blikket, og iblant blåste henne lekent av gårde for så at feen kom tilbake for å gjøre det igjen, som gjorde England sikker på at han kunne se henne. Antakelsen viste seg å være sann da Norge løftet litt på hatten og en alv tittet ut for å nokså sjenert hilse på feen. Da han slapp hatten ned igjen begynte de små vettene å sveve rundt i en glitrende glorie, og Norges inaktive stirring vendte seg tilbake til møtets hovedfokus.

* * *

Da den rosa ettermiddagshimmelen la seg over byen var det på tide for nasjonene å tre på seg skjerf og vinterklær. England festet blikket mot Norge som befant seg på andre siden av rommet, og så ut til å unngå en ensidig samtale med Danmark. England hadde akkurat avslått en invitasjon fra Frankrike om å finne et anstendig middagssted, noe Frankrike hadde trukket på skuldrene av og funnet noen andre da det var uvanlig for England å legge planer. England ville ikke akkurat kalt det en forfølgelse, men kom bevisst og nøysomt til å følge etter skandinaven siden feen hans fremdeles lekte med alven på toppen av skipperlua, og England ikke visste en bedre måte å få henne tilbake på enn å følge etter noen til han ble merket.

Norge forlot konferansesalen sammen med Island og Danmark hengende over dem som en ubetalt purring, og England fulgte straks etter med all den takt han kunne tilegne seg.

De nærmet seg toalettene. Fra bakom den falske planten fikk England akkurat med seg at Danmark og Island måtte ta seg en tur. Norge fortsatte å gå mens han mumlet noe om “utenfor”. 

_Jeg venter på dere utenfor_ , antageligvis. England kom ikke frem fra bakom planten før Norge hadde tilbakelagt en avstand stor nok til at han ikke kom til å se ut som en forfølger. Uvitende om de få mistenkelige blikkene fra utenforstående nasjoner, la han ut på sitt lille oppdrag.

Det var overraskende enkelt å følge etter den nordlige nasjonen da han alltid så litt for virkelighetsfjern ut til å kunne merke at noen holdt et øye med ham. Om ikke England visste bedre var det definitivt mulig å baksnakke ham om hvor pretensiøs han kunne virke når det gjaldt hans skånselløse (og svært kortvarige) resistans mot Tyskland i 1940, og han kom nok ikke til å legge merke til noe som helst. Nå stående utenfor bygget, så England mens Norge gikk mot fontenen. Så bare stod han der og ventet på sin karavane mens han innimellom utvekslet et par ord med feene som svirret rundt hodet hans. På et punkt hvisket den som ikke var Englands i øret, og han snudde seg og møtte blikket til engelskmannen som spionerte på ham fra hovedinngangen.

Med ett stivnet England til da han ikke hadde den minste anelse hvor han skulle gjøre av seg, noe som resulterte i en klein struperensning mens han gikk mot den unge nasjonen hvems øyne ikke formidlet en eneste følelse.

“N-nå, god ettermiddag, Norge,” salutterte England i et forsøk på å høres naturlig ut, og ikke som om han hadde holdt et øye med ham de siste tre timer.

“Kan jeg hjelpe deg med noe?” spurte Norge med en stemme like passiv som ansiktet. England iakttok ham i et par sekunder før han lente seg på et ben og klødde seg lett i bakhodet. Hva var vitsen i å holde oppe fasaden?

“Det later til at Pixie trives i den lille alven din sitt selskap,” sa han og kjente at det påtvungede smilet plastret om munnen ble mer genuint.

Norge så på skapningene før han vendte opp håndflaten sin for å la alven sitte på den, og feen fløy tilbake til skulderen til sin rettmessige velynder. De fortsatte å snakke sammen fra hvor de satt, og selv om ingen av dem forstod den andres språk så det ut til at den klønete pantomimen var nok til å kunne holde samtalen i gang. 

“Så du har disse skapningene også, ja,” sa England på et utpust mens han holdt et øye med den overnaturlige ordvekslingen som utspilte seg.

“Javisst,” svarte Norge og skulle til å forklare kort hvem den lille alven hans var, da England plutselig fikk hakeslepp og tok et stort steg bakover. Først var Norge forvirret og lurte på om det var noe rart med ansiktet eller klærne, men innså straks at den selvutnevnte gentleman så forbi ham, og inn i fontenen.

“Hv-hv-hva-Det er _den_!” stønnet England med øyne fordoblet i størrelse. Norge snudde seg rundt, og selv om han var uttrykksløs av natur, hadde England i det minste forventet et lite skvett eller et stille klynk.

“Ikke bekymre deg,” sa den yngre av dem beroligende og gikk mot fontenen for å sette seg ned ved kanten, akkurat hvor den gjenkjennelige, svarthårede uhyrligheten tittet opp av vannet. Selv alven dalte ned fra hånden hans for å hilse på _den_. Når feen også ble fenget av nysgjerrighet og fulgte etter de andre, tvang England seg selv til å skjerpe seg og sette den ene foten foran den andre til han stod nært nok å kunne granske den vemmelige skapningen i detalj.

“Vi kaller ham _Nøkken_ ,” forklarte Norge og strakk hånden ut for å sprute litt vann på den, “Før var han kun i innsjøer og elver, men nå til dags befinner han seg hvor enn det finnes vann.” En kald iling gikk nedover ryggraden. Hvis den kunne vise seg _hvor enn_ det fantes vann, betydde det at England måtte holde et øye i sitt eget hjem også?

“Jeg-” begynte England, plutselig litt ydmyk over tanken på det første møtet han hadde med denne vannvetten. Her hadde han altså tenkt at den var en fornuftsstridig sansebedragelse, eller et ondt vesen som var i stand til å ta livet av ham, men det var jo ikke mer en litt god, gammeldags magi! Han kom nærmere kanten og kikket ned på skapningen uten at hjertet lenger hamret mot brystkassen. Istedenfor lot han fryktrynkene smelte om til et nyfikent smil. 

“Om forlatelse for det som skjedde tidligere,” sa han til skapningen og satte seg på huk i håp om at direkte øyekontakt ikke ble tatt som en trussel.

“Har dere alt møttes?” spurte Norge og dro jakken tettere om sin magre kropp da et kaldt vindpust omsluttet dem.

“Jeg møtte ham på toalettet,” mumlet England, en anelse flau over de mentale bildene svaret muligens medbrakte. Den andre nasjonen humret lett.

“Det skjer av og til.” Og det ble avslutningen for deres kortvarige møte.

* * *

I desemberkulden formet pusten spøkelser som danset i skumringen, og straks slo et annet nærvær følge med England mens han la i vei tilbake mot hotellet.

“Flyvende Harepus!” jublet han og lot det myntefarvede vesenet kose mot nesetippen. Harepusen, ofte andre skapninger også, pleide ofte å holde England med selskap hvis han gikk et sted for seg selv, i dette tilfellet tilbake til hotellet, og England var ikke helt sikker på hvorfor. Derimot hadde han en teori som antydet at det var en mulighet for at de fryktet en skjebnesvanger dag hvor de ville bli glemt, noe de hadde bevitnet hos mange nasjoners magiske vesener allerede. Å være et magisk vesen innebar å vakle på grensen mellom persepsjon og bortglemthet, og det måtte være en fryktelig skremmende opplevelse å se en flokk magiske vesener etter den andre svinne hen. Å være i live, men uten noens anerkjennelse… England maktet ikke engang tenke på slik ulykkelighet. Hvis det var mulig å etablere en form for dyrebeskyttelse for disse overnaturlige velsignelsene ville han ha gjort det. Men siden det var for få som fremdeles trodde på deres eksistens var det eneste han kunne gjøre å sørge for at de nasjonene som ennå anerkjente dem aldri ville slippe dem ut av syne.

“Pixie, Harepus,” sa engelskmannen over snøen som knaste under skosålene. Han gav hver av dem et mykt, men bestemt, klapp på hodet. Det fristet å si en eller annen klisjéaktig replikk om hvordan han aldri ville glemme dem, men han visste godt at de ikke behøvde noen ord for å forstå hva som lå på hjertet.

**Author's Note:**

> Det er sikkert ikke så mange som leser på norsk, men hei, kult å se deg! Og ja, jeg oversatte Flying Mint-Bunny. Føltes mindre cringe XD


End file.
